Confederation of Arctic Nations
The Confederation of Arctic Nations (commonly known as the CAN) is a bloc alliance amongst numerous nations in the on Planet Bob. The CAN was formed by four nations, Cyneriice Northan, Disparu, the Eggman Empire and the (now known as the Atlantic States), on 15 October 2009 upon the conclusion of the Arctic Conference in , . The CAN currently has five member nations, comprised of the Atlantic States, the Eggman Empire, the Great Lakes Provinces, the Imperial Hudson Reich, the Republic of Labrador, and the Hakaarian Empire. The CAN also has five observers - the Union of Arctica, the Empire of France, the Maritime Republic of J Andres, the United States of America, and the Republic of Canuckistan. The CAN's headquarters is located in Ivujivik, Nunavik, Disparu. Charter I. Preamble The undersigned nations are sovereign independent entities who sign this pact to ensure peace, justice, well-being, and security for the mutual betterment of the respective signatories. II. Non-Aggression The aforementioned nations agree to a pact of non-aggression, and will not interfere or step into the soil of any other member nation that does not specifically ask for said interference. Nor will any signatory illegally spy, destabilize, or in any other way attempt to bring harm to another signatory. III. Mutual Defense The aforementioned nations agree to a pact of mutual defense and pledge to defend any member of this treaty that is being attacked by a foreign aggressor. If a nation is waging a defensive war, the signatories promise to provide military, intelligence, and civilian aid to ensure the survival of the threatened nation. * a. Member nations are not required to assist in any aggressive war started by another. Though their help is suggested in a just war, it is by no means required through this document. IV. Economical Advancement The nations in this treaty agree to support trade amongst each other, and free-trade agreements between the signatories are highly suggested. In addition, member nations agree to help support less advanced signatories through favorable contracts and deals. V. Headquarters The member nations agree to staff a Confederation of Arctic Nations headquarters in the city of Ivujivik. The undersigned nations agree to staff the building with diplomats at all times to ensure urgent issues can be quickly dealt with. VI. Membership * a. Nations may apply to join this treaty. There are no requirements, however geographical position in the Arctic circle or close proximity to other member nations is suggested. Applicant nations may be accepted with a majority vote. * b. Nations may apply to join this treaty with observer status. They will abide by all articles of this treaty excluding Article III. They may have a representative present at the headquarters and may voice their opinion, however they shall have no vote in any matters. Applicant nations may become observers with a majority vote, and can be upgraded to a normal member with a majority vote. * c. If signatories feel a nation in the treaty no longer has the best interests of others in mind and does not live up to the ideals presented in the preamble, the signatories may expel the unfavorable nation with a supermajority (2/3) vote. VII. Amendments Any part of this treaty can be amended with a supermajority vote besides Article II. VIII. Termination No nation shall be forced to stay in this treaty against their will. Thus, any nation may leave this pact so long as they give a five day notice before withdrawal. The nation may apply to rejoin at any time. IX. Signatures This treaty was ratified on the date of October 15th, in the year of our Lord 2009. The undersigned agree to uphold this treaty to the best of their ability. MEMBERS Signed for the Eggman Empire, * Blyzar Dreth; Head Minister of External (Foreign) Affairs * Phil Ryst; Head Minister of Defense * Approved via radio by Sammyace Kintober, Emperor of Eggman Empire, and Iblis Kray; Chancellor of Eggman Senate Signed for the Imperial Hudson Reich, * Wilhelm I, Kaiser of the Imperial Hudson Reich * Otto Von Bismark, Chancellor of the Imperial Hudson Reich Signed for the Republic of Labrador, * Prime Minister of the Republic of Labrador; Peter Wallace * Governor-General of the Republic of Labrador; James Wellington OBSERVERS Signed for the Commonwealth of Texas, * Gilbert Vainqueur, Deputy President of the Commonwealth of Texas Signed for the French Empire, * Therese Zelle, Empress of France * Charles Talles, Foreign Minister Arctic Defense Doctrine Article I: Contribution to CANJSF A. Ground Forces * a. The CANJSF will consist of around 100,000 men. Each member nation will contribute troops and supplies to the CANJSF based proportionately to 5% of their total military. * b. Current CAN nations, infrastructure, and amount of troops to contribute to CANJSF: ** Disparu - 18,507 CANJSF contribution ** Eggman Empire - 21,425 CANJSF contribution ** Blue Heaven - 4,993 CANJSF contribution ** Imperium of Canada - 16,148 CANJSF contribution ** Atlantic States - 31,166 CANJSF contribution ** Total Contribution: 92,239 CANJSF soldiers * c. The amount of troops from each nation will fluctuate depending on admissions of new member states and growth. The forces contribution will be rescaled every three years (ooc: 3 months) and when a nation leaves/joins the CAN. B. Navy * a. Each nation must supply at least three patrol boats for this security force. If a nation cannot afford or supply the patrol boats, they will not be required to provide them. A nation can provide more ships if available. * b. The CANJSF navy will be allowed to patrol all CAN member nations’ waters. * c. The CANJSF navy is operated under the CANJSF Naval Command which is directly under the control of the Operations Commander. C. Air Force * a. Each nation must supply at least one aircraft squadron for this security force. If a nation cannot afford or supply the aircraft, they will not be required to provide them. A nation can provide more planes if available. * b. The CANJSF air force will be allowed to patrol all CAN member nations’ air space. * c. The CANJSF air force is operated under the CANJSF Air Command which is directly under the control of the Operations Commander./b Article II: Operation of CANJSF A. Security Council * a. Each full CAN member nation will have one representative and one vote on the Security Council at all times. * b. Members of the Security may suggest legislation and directorates to the Chairman and may also approve all legislation and directorates with a majority agreement. * c. The Security Council must convene at least once every week and additionally at the Chairman’s request. * d. The Security Council headquarters shall be in Ivujivik, Disparu. B. CANJSF Chairman * a. The Chairman is selected every 3 years (ooc:3 months) on a rotational schedule of all CAN member nations based in alphabetical order of the nation’s English name. * b. The Chairman leads the Security Council. The Chairman must initiate and present any legislation or directorate to the Council before it may be voted on. * c. The Chairman is in charge of the CANJSF budget and must present a budget every year with the majority approval of the Security Council. * d. A vote of no confidence may be initiated against the Chairman and if a supermajority approval of the Security Council is achieved the chair will rotate to the next nation on the schedule. * e. Any appointed Chairman must be at least 40 years old and have valid citizenship in a CAN nation. C. Operations Commander * a. The Operations Commander is in charge of all CANJSF military personnel and operations. The Commander can deploy and engage forces. * b. Every three years (ooc:3 months) or when there is a vacancy the Security Council will vote for the CANJSF Operations Commander. Any CAN nation may nominate a candidate that meets all requirements. ** 1. The candidate must be at least 30 years old. ** 2. The candidate must have at least 10 years of military experience. Article III: Regulations regarding CANJSF * a. The CANJSF may only be used if a member nation’s sovereignty has been infringed upon or it has been aggressively invaded. The forces will not be deployed if a member nation aggressively starts a conflict with another nation. * b. The CANJSF may be deployed if nuclear, chemical, or biological weapons are used against a member nation. * c. The CANJSF may never attack a CAN nation unless the nation has attacked another CAN nation or the legitimate government requests help should its nation be subject to a coup or rebellion. Article IV: Deployment and Operation of CANJSF * a. During times of peace, one-fourth of the total force may be on active duty. The troops will be stationed throughout member nations. The remaining CANJSF will be reserves, able to mobilize within 12 hours. * b. CAN nations agree to set up camps and institutions in their country to accommodate the security forces. ** 1. The camps shall legally be part of the nation in which it resides. That nation's laws and regulations will apply. Any soldier accused of breaking the law will face a military tribunal from that nation. * c. During war all CAN borders will be temporarily suspended for a more unified and rapid deployment. Article V: Amending the Arctic Defense Doctrine * a. Changes may be made to the Arctic Defense Doctrine with a supermajority (2/3+1) vote from the Security Council with the approval of the CANJSF Chairman. * b. Article III may not be removed Article VI: Ratification of the Arctic Defense Doctrine * a. Becoming or continuing to be a member of CAN implies a nation has agreed to all terms and articles in the Arctic Defense Doctrine. * b. This Doctrine shall come into effect with a 75%+1 vote of current CAN nations. Category:Roleplay Category:Politics of Disparu